Final Hours
by ThEpOwErOfYoUtH
Summary: oneshot Hiei's final hours in the world. Rated K just to be safe.


_**Final Hours**_

By:

Kemiko3955

Hiei sat on the branch across from Kurama's window. Kurama was in there is with Botan. They had been dating for a while. Hiei was happy for them. When they left the room, Hiei opened the window and climbed into the room. Hiei reached his breaking point. He had no reason to live any more. He had been dropping hints to Kurama. Sadly, even though the fox was the smart one… he didn't notice.

Hiei put a letter on Kurama's bed, then left. Kurama had always been there for him. Hiei loved Kurama like a brother. But his brother couldn't help him now.

Botan was different though. He didn't know her much, but he could bet that she hated him too. She may seem cheerful but Hiei could see through that veneer of smiles… it was all hatred. (A/N: I hope I used veneer right. lol)

Hiei went to Yusuke's house. Yusuke was watching his mother make a fool of herself with mild fascination. Yusuke didn't care either. If he did, then he sure had a funny way of showing it.

He took one last look at the detective, and then ran to Genkai's temple. He stood at the window, watching Yukina, his twin sister, play with the baboon's kitten. She seemed so happy… without him. Kuwabara, aka: baboon; kept striking poses for her as she giggled. Kuwabara's back was to the window when she looked at him, she saw Hiei standing at the window. Her eyes got cold as she spotted Hiei there, staring at him with hateful eyes. As fast as Hiei got there, he was gone.

Hiei knew that look and why he got it. Hell, it got it from almost everyone! Scratch that… He got it from _everyone! _

_Flashback_

"_Come on Hiei. She deserves to know." Kurama said._

"_I can't tell her. She doesn't deserve a brother like me." Hiei murmured._

"_Yukina is a nice, caring girl. She has to accept you."_

_Hiei sighed. He couldn't win._

_Genkai's temple_

"_Konnichi wa, Kurama-san, Hiei-san. What brings you here? Oh! Would you like some tea?" Yukina greeted._

"_No. No thank-you. We came here because Hiei has something to tell you. So… I'll just leave you two alone." Kurama said then went outside._

"_So. What sis you want to say?" Yukina asked sweetly._

_Hiei hesitated. 'I… Well... uh… I'm your brother." He closed his eyes, awaiting her response. Luckily, or not, he didn't wait long._

SLAP

"_Hiei! How could you say that? You LIAR! You can't be my brother! My brother wouldn't keep that from me! I know you were a murderer and a thief, and I still respected you! But what you said was low! Why don't you do us all a big favor and leave and never come back! I hate you!" Yukina screamed and stormed off, leaving a very shocked and hurt Hiei behind._

_Hiei looked to the ground and with burning eyes, walked outside._

_Kurama turned, "How'd she take it."_

"_She hates me…" Hiei whispered._

"_Hiei I'm... I'm sorry..."_

"_It's not your fault."_

"_Yes it is! (Sigh) Don't worry. She'll come around."_

"_Somehow, I really don't believe that. And Like I said… It's not your fault. It's mine."_

_End Flashback_

Hiei looked down, his bangs shadowed his eyes. Yukina hated him. He had no reason to live anymore. The others, Shizuru, Keiko, Genkai, and Koenma, probably hated him too.

Shizuru would hate him because of the way he treats Kuwabara. Keiko is probably still afraid of him since he tried to turn her into a brainless demon. Genkai would hate him because of the things he said about her. And Koenma would probably be happy if Hiei were no longer on the team. Hiei and Kuwabara never got along so he didn't matter.

His whole life, Hiei had been a burden to everyone. He was a curse to the Koorimes; he caused his mother to commit suicide; and he was the murderer of many innocent, and non-innocent, demons and humans. He was an outcast, shunned by all. He didn't belong. He tainted the Makai by being born; he tainted the Ningenkai by going there; and he'll taint the Reikai by dying.

His mind was made up. When he died, he would avoid all ferry girls. He'll remain on the Ningenkai as a ghost. He can't be a burden anymore.

Hiei ran to the deepest part of the park, where hardly anybody goes to, and searched for the tallest tree. He then sat by it, leaning against the trunk. The pain he held in his heart, the pain he kept bottle up for all these years, was finally released.

Hiei sat there and cried. For the first time in his life, he cried. Each of his tears turned into little black and red tear gems. While he cried, Hiei picked up a feather he found, and a piece of paper. He took out his katana and sliced his wrist, staring blankly at the blood pouring down. He dipped the feather into his blood and wrote a message on the paper. He took the two Hiruseki (I think) stones out from under his shirt, and placed it next to the folded note. He glanced at them, regretting the day he ever came into the world.

He smiled, even with the tears pouring from his eyes, and pointed his sword at his heart. "Goodbye." He whispered, before plunging the sword into his chest.

-------------------------

Kurama and Botan were watching a movie when…

"Kurama… I have that feeling…" Botan admitted, feeling a deep pain in her heart.

"You mean…?"

"I know people die everyday, but… this feels like someone I know…"

"Can you tell who?"

"I…" She gasped, "HIEI!"

"But… he was just upstairs… how…?" Kurama didn't finish his own sentence as he ran up the stairs to his room. Upon entering, he automatically noticed that the window was open, and a letter was on his bed. Kurama reached a shaky hand towards it, afraid of what it might contain. Kurama opened it and read out loud:

_Dear Fox,_

_If your reading this, then your already to late, not that you'd do anything. I have been a burden for too long, it is time for me to end it. You may not know why but it is hard for you to be hated by every person in all three worlds. Oh what do you care? Just tell Yukina I love her, even if she hates me. When you… if you find my body… that is, if you even look, then there is one final gift for those who want it._

_Signed:_

_The boy who wanted to be heard._

Kurama's fears were proven as he finished the letter. Botan's eyes filled with tears, as did Kurama's.

"W-we have o tell the others." She choked out. Kurama nodded.

-------------------------

"Ok Kurama, would you please tell me why Hiei's name is on the death list?" Koenma asked, trying his hardest to be calm.

Yusuke took a small step forward, "Hiei's… dead?" He asked. "No… Tell me that isn't true Kurama."

Kurama nodded, the whole 15 minutes there, he was crying silently to himself, Botan however, was a wreck. Kurama re-read the letter, everyone crying, or really close to it, when he finished.

"No… no… NO! He can't be!" Yusuke yelled.

"He's our friend! Why would he do that?" Keiko asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"We should get his body." Koenma said, "I might be able to bring him back."

"Right." They chorused, a little bit of hope in their hearts. All… except Yukina. She was hit the hardest.

"It's my fault… all my… fault… It's…" She repeated. A whole load of tear gems pooled at her feet. Kuwabara literally carried her, as they followed Kurama, who found Hiei's body in about 5 minutes. They cried as they looked at him. Kurama saw another note next to his body and picked it up:

_It is the end for me. For the first time, I cried. Ah who cares? The gems are for Yukina if she wants them. I hope you guys live a happy life… without me. Live the life that I never had._

_Signed:_

_The boy who wasn't heard._

"Why?" Yusuke asked, "Why would he do this… He knew he was our friend right?"

"I guess he wasn't convinced… and Yukina's rejection hurt him the most." Kurama answered, more tears coming from his eyes.

"Rejection? Was he in love with her or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"No… he was her brother. He never told her because he was afraid that she wouldn't want him as a brother. He has been rejected all his life. He didn't want to loose his sister as well… But he did… and it's my fault." Kurama said, lowering his head so his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"How?" Keiko asked.

"If I had never told him to tell her… he'd still be here at the moment."

Yukina crawled to his body, and pulled the sword out of his chest. She cried as his body slumped forward. She held onto him, not caring that she was now covered in blood. "I love you too, Hiei. I wish you were here… oniisan."

-------------------------

Well… there ya go. Please review.


End file.
